hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Inglewood Blood Sets
Crenshaw Mafia Gang Bloods The Crenshaw Mafia Gang, also known as the "Crenshaw Mafia Gangster Bloods" (CMGB), are a long standing African-American street gang formed during the late 1970s by a man known on the streets as “Kay Bee” in the western district of Inglewood, California. This gang is a spin-off of the Inglewood Family Gang, who they consider a close ally. The area in which the Crenshaw Mafia Gang claim as their territory is known as "The Bottom", which is centered around Century and Crenshaw Blvd. on 104th street. Although some of its members live in other parts of town, most grew up together in that particular neighborhood. The Crenshaw Mafia Gang has a close relationship with the LA Denver Lane Bloods and have been so for over 20 years. This alliance was known as the “Denver Mafias” by the 1st generation and would later be coined the “Mafia Lanes” by the 2nd/following generation. Other allies include the Inglewood Family Gang, Family Swan Bloods, Centinela Park Family Bloods, Weirdoz Gangster Bloods, Rollin 20s Neighborhood Bloods, Harvard Park Brims and the Athens Park Bloods. However, The Crenshaw Mafia Gang were once enemies of the Inglewood Neighborhood Pirus, which accounted for the largest Blood on Blood rivalries ever in Los Angeles, an occurance which was rarely heard of at one time. The Crenshaw Mafia Gang has also feuded in the past with the Bounty Hunters Watts gang as well. Known Crip rivals include the 102 Raymond Avenue Crips, Q102 East Coast Crips, Osage Legend Crips, Imperial Village Crips, all Hoover Criminals, all Hard Time Hustler Crips, Rollin 100s Crips, Rollin 90s Neighborhood Crips and the Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips. The Crenshaw Mafia Gang are also considered rivals of the Hispanic 18th Street Gang, due to the on going "race war" between Hispanic and African-American street gangs in South Los Angeles 1. Rappers Lil' Hawk, Tip Toe, Big Mad Eye, Spyder and Pimp D were heavily featured on the "Bangin on Wax" and '"Damu Ridas" CD's and are from this gang. This gang was also featured in the movie Boyz N da Hood. A stamp was made in the south with several Big Homies. States such as Tennesee and Georgia. The 104 CMGBs arent going away anytime soon. The WorldWideWh104ping Movement is in full effect. Inglewood Family Gang Bloods The West Side (W/S) Inglewood Family Gang are a large and long standing African-American street gang whose roots can be traced back to the western section of Inglewood, California. Also known as the "Inglewood Family Gangster Bloods" (IFGB), the major gang once inhabiting their area was known as the "Chain Gang" at one time. The Chain Gang had been around before the formation of the Crips, along with the L.A. Brims. It is believed that the Inglewood Family Gang was started by a man by the name of Jan Brewer and was sanctioned into the Bloods Alliance as a West Coast Bloods set in 1972. This gang has the distinction of being the largest street gang in Inglewood. Their neighborhood runs from Crenshaw Blvd. to Van Ness Avenue, around 77th Street to 94th Street. Most of their area is policed by the Inglewood Police Department but a small portion of their turf lies in the 77th Division of the LAPD. Some of their Crip rivals include the Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips, the Rollin 90s Neighborhood Crips, Rollin 100s Crips, the Menlo Crips, 104 Hard Time Hustler Crips, Osage Legend Crips, Tongan Crips Gang, the Pimp Town Gangster Crips and the Imperial Village Crips. The Inglewood Family Gang are also rivals of the Hispanic Inglewood 13. They used to rival the Eight Tray Gangster Crips as well as the 99 Mafia Crips, but are currently involved in an unofficial three-way truce to take on the Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips and the Rollin 90s Neighborhood Crips. They also had an unofficial three-way truce between themselves, the Hoover Criminals and the Eight Tray Gangster Crips due to their shared hatred for all Neighbor Hood Crip sets. This alliance was dubbed the "Movin, Suwoopin and Groovin" alliance, but was short lived because of constant conflicts which would arise between the Hoover Criminals and the Eight Tray Gangster Crips. Despite this, the IFGB remained friendly towards the Hoover Criminals, much to the dismay of the LA Denver Lane Bloods, who are long time enemies of The Hoovers. The Inglewood Family Gang are one of the few Blood gangs who have engaged in warfare with a multitude of other Blood gangs such as the LA Denver Lane Bloods, the Inglewood Neighborhood Pirus, Queen Street Bloods and the Black P Stones. The Inglewood Family Gang have traditionally been cliqued up with the Avenue Piru Gang, who they share a long standing and deep rooted history with. The partnership between the two gangs is known on the streets as the "Family Ru Alliance". Additionally, the Inglewood Family Gang are also cliqued up with the Family Swan Bloods and the Centinela Park Family Bloods. This partnerыывфвфвфвыфвфвыnce". Other allies include the Crenshaw Mafia Gang and Center Park Bloods. W/S 80z IFGB CK WH80P WH80P 77 80 92 94 some members are Flip 1•2 Relik Slim Wacko 1• 2 c.k.a Sen Mack Dirt Rock Spank Pimpin J Riff Raff Juanito Aktive 1•2 Ghost c.k.a G-Wes 3 Tick Ice Man. And all the homies BL80D Kant Stop Wont Stop CK till the Kazket Drop!! F.I.P. DR80PY AKTIVE 2 BULLY Stan (BL80D waznt 4rm the turf but got moked on the BLOCK) and we NINEDUEXE BITCH WEST BOAST SHIT Centinela Park Family Bloods The Centinela Park Family Bloods (CPF) '''is an African American street gang founded in the east side of the city of Inglewood, California. Often referred to as "The Nelas", this gang was formed in the mid to late 1970s and originally claimed the Piru card ("Centinela Park Pirus") until the early 1990s. The name of this gang derives from a public park called Centinela Park (also known as "Edward Vincent Junior Park") located along Centinela Avenue, between Hyde Park Blvd and Florence Avenue. The heart of the Centinela Park Family Bloods territory was originally on Hazel Street and stretched from West Blvd. in the east to La Brea to the west and 64th Street in the north towards Florence Avenue to the south. Their closest allies at the time were the 64 Brims. The Centinela Park Family Bloods fall under the Family Alliance and are cliqued up with the Inglewood Family Gang and Family Swan Bloods. The Centinela Park Family used to be allies of the Inglewood Neighborhood Pirus at one time, but due to the beef between the Inglewood Family Gang and the Inglewood Neighborhood Pirus, the Centinela Park Family Bloods dropped their affiliation to the "Piru" card and began to represent the Family Alliance. That rivalry has also made the Centinela Park Family enemies of the Queen Street Bloods as well. However, they are still friendly towards the Blood Stone Villians as well as the Crenshaw Mafia Gang. They also have the distinction of sharing parts of their neighborhood with the Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips; one of their most bitter rivals. Other rivals include the 64 West Blvd Crips, Rollin 90s Neighborhood Crips, Rollin 40s Neighborhood Crips, Osage Legend Crips, Eight Tray Gangster Crips and the Tongan Crips Gang. Queen Street Blood Gang The '''Queen Street Bloods (QSBG) are a small African American street gang from the Inglewood section of Los Angeles, California. They were sanctioned into the Blood Alliance by the larger Neighbor Hood Pirus in the 1980's. This gang has two subsets: the West Side (W/S) QSB and the other being on 76th street. The Queen Street Bloods territory is centered in the Queen Street and Inglewood Avenue area but incorporates surrounding blocks as well. They are allies of the Neighbor Hood Pirus and the Double II Bloods in Newark, New Jersey. Their enemies include the Raymond Avenue Crips, Osage Legend Crips, Inglewood Family Gang, 18th Street Gang and the Inglewood 13 Hispanic gang. The Westside Connection's Mack-10 has ties to this gang's area. The Queen Street Bloods is small compared to other Inglewood Bloods Gangs, but is active and known for going against larger gangs without hesitation. In 1993 a member of The Inglewood Queen Street Bloods, Tewhan “Massacre” Butler and Co founder Quadree “Trouble” Smith started a chapter of the Bloods called “Double II" Set in East Orange, New Jersey, the "double I" meaning From "Inglewood" to "Ill-Town". NeighborHood Piru (Inglewood) The West Side (W/S) Inglewood Neighborhood Pirus are a large and infamous African American street gang founded in the western section of Inglewood, California in the 1970's. Originally known as the "Hyde Park Boys", this gang occupies a large area from Centinela Avenue in the north to Florence Avenue to the south between La Cienega Blvd and Edgewood Street, just west of Centinela Avenue. The Inglewood Neighborhood Pirus falls under the Neighbor Hood Pirus brand, along with the 151 Original Block Pirus and the 145 Neighborhood Pirus located in Compton, California. This gang was sanctioned in the Blood Alliance by the Rollin 20s Neighborhood Bloods gang, whose members maintain a close relationship with. Other allies include the Avenue Piru Gang, Queen Street Bloods and the Rollin 20s Outlaw Bloods. This gang is also connected to the Double II Bloods from Newark, New Jersey 1. The Inglewood Neighborhood Pirus are one of the few Blood gangs to have rivalries with a multitude of other Blood gangs such as the Crenshaw Mafia Gang and the LA Denver Lane Bloods, after a member of the Neighbor Hood Pirus shot and killed a high ranking member of the Crenshaw Mafia Gang 2. Other Blood rivals include the Inglewood Family Gang, a feud which counted for the largest Blood on Blood rivalries in Los Angeles history. Among the Crips, the Neighborhood Pirus have waged war against the Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips, Rollin 90s Neighborhood Crips, Rollin 100s Crips, Osage Legend Crips, 102 Raymond Avenue Crips and the Imperial Village Crips. They also had past conflicts with the Hispanic Inglewood 13 gang. Lil' Lunchmeat said in the documentary Slob 187 Crab 187 that the Neighborhood Pirus killed the former Crenshaw Mafia Gang member Tip Toe. Avenue Piru Gang The West Side (W/S) Avenue Piru Gang are a predominately African American street gang founded in the city of Inglewood, California in the early 1970s. The Avenue Pirus were the first gang outside of Compton, California to claim the "Piru" card, the birth place of the Pirus. Their territory is roughly between Crenshaw Blvd. in the west and Van Ness to the east from 104th Street in the north towards 109th street in the south. Most members claim 104th Street but they also claim 108th and 109th as territory as well. Their main allies include the Inglewood Neighborhood Pirus, the Inglewood Family Gang, Center Park Bloods, the Crenshaw Mafia Gang and the Weirdoz Gangster Bloods. They are considered rivals of the Rollin 90s Neighborhood Crips, 111 Neighbor Hood Crips, 112 Neighbor Hood Crips, 115 Neighbor Hood Crips, 104 Hard Time Hustler Crips, Osage Legend Crips, 102 Budlong Gangster Crips, 102 Raymond Avenue Crips, Imperial Village Crips and the Tongan Crips Gang. Center Park Bloods The West Side (W/S) Center Park Bloods are a small, yet long standing, primarily African-American street gang from the west side of Inglewood, California. This gang have been active since the 1970s. Their neighborhood lays north of the Imperial Hwy between Prairie Avenue to the west and Crenshaw Blvd. to the east, between 107th street in the north to 111th Place. The Center Park Bloods originally began as a branch of the Inglewood Family Gang until the O.G.s of their neighborhood decided to branch out on their own. They are rivals of the Mad Ass Gangster Crips, Imperial Village Crips, Tonga Crips Gang, Osage Legend Crips and the Raymond Avenue Crips. They have also had past conflicts with the Weirdoz Gangster Bloods. However, they are are friendly towards the Inglewood Family Gang and the Avenue Piru Gang. Arbor Village Bloods * The west side (W/S) Arbor village bloods are a predominantly African American street gang founded in the 1980's. they are a spin off of the Inglewood family blood alliance claiming "94th street" . Main rivals include the Osage legend crips, the queen street bloods & the Raymond avenue crips & up until recently a truce was made between the Inglewood 13's and the 94's after numerous shootings. There area is located in south Inglewood between labrea avenue to aviation & from century blvd to Manchester. They remain one of the most active blocks from the Inglewood family gang up to this very day with over 200 active members Doty Block Gangster Bloods * BD Weirdo'z Gang Bloods Weirdoz Gangsta Bloods started as WDZ a clique at Morningside Highschool they eventually became the Weirdoz Gangsta Bloods WGB’s as fheyre presently known as from beefing with surrounding gangs crips and bloods the Weirdoz Gangsta Bloods claim 111 and Doty Avenue as theyre hood.